


Just a story

by SWAT



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The 39 Clues - Various Authors, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAT/pseuds/SWAT





	Just a story

Chapter I - My world turns around  
Hello fellow reader, I hope you find the information in this book useful. Before I start rambling on, I should introduce myself. My name is Jason Baines and I’m a 16-year-old boy from London. I would describe myself as an ordinary human, but after everything that has transpired in the last few years I would be lying if I did. Firstly, I need to clarify, I am not good at the whole writing business yet, but I believe that the story I am about to unfold before you need to be told.  
I should probably start from the beginning. I used to live in a small three-roomed flat in North London, consisting of a bedroom, kitchen, living room and a single bathroom. Not a big place, I know, but it was home. It was just me, my mother, father and Fluffy our cat, a small street cat with a silver coat. My mother is a woman of middle age, you know that a woman’s age is a very sensitive subject. She has brown eyes and silky shoulder length black hair. She is probably the coolest mother ever even though many may disagree. She used to be an English teacher, but due to terrible experiences with poor infrastructure within the education system and experiencing heavy mental strain during her first years, coinciding with the need for additional income she quickly transitioned to sales management and translator work on the side. My father has messy brown hair, brown eyes and the most ingenious of minds. When you listen to him talk about math or machinery you start to feel like a complete idiot compared to him.  
Now school. Not much I can say about my school, it’s just the closest to us in the neighborhood so we chose it. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, a simple school with old, dusty classrooms, harsh teachers and students who couldn’t care less about studying. In the social life department, I’m almost at the bottom, I mean I have a few friends but I’m almost nobody.  
Maybe the only good thing about my school has various exchange student programs and excursions which allowed us to see a whole lot of the world. At one of these exchange programs I was at a school in New York. That is where I met a kid called Percy Jackson, one whom I would later discover to be an extraordinary person, but I shall leave that topic for the time being. It all started during a simple game of dodgeball. It was going as usual, a group of bullies throwing balls at the other students (including me of course) until something very odd happened.  
The bullies started concentrating their fire on Percy and his big friend Taison and the shots that missed started cracking the wall. He managed to evade the dodgeballs with incredible agility, while Taison caught some and threw them back at two of the bullies which, as much to my bewilderment, dissolved in thin air. Then Percy started yelling to every other student to leave through the freshly desolated locker room door. Of course, no one argued, but when I left the room I decided to turn back and make sure they also got to safety. I was shocked to see that the former bullies had turned into giants, freaky and deformed, with enormous teeth and the dodgeballs were now huge cannonballs. Percy was holding a pen that shimmered back and forth into a Greek sword.  
His friend now had one eye, and as I realised he was a cyclops. Then I overheard Percy calling the giants cannibals and them saying they wanted to devour this “hero’s” blood and flesh. That event passed. Following this I decided to look into this Percy Jackson. He appeared everywhere. He had disappeared with his mother never to be seen again, his stepfather claiming he was a criminal. There had been strange events connected with him all around the United States. An exploding bus, falling of the roof of a monument, attacking a cheerleader with a pen and so on.  
Then one day in London, things got even crazier. I was minding my own business, waiting for the Underground when a girl and her two friends ran in followed by a giant crow and baboon. I followed them to a stop where they left and ran to a bridge. Upon reaching the bridge they were met by an ugly dwarf wearing nothing but a speedo who climbed out of a vehicle and followed to scare the crow and baboon into oblivion which almost made me run off as well. Following that incident, I researched even more about strange events around the globe. Kids trying to rob a museum in Brooklyn, then a house mysteriously burning down after the funeral of the owner, one with an interesting family history. Soon after the fire a museum explosion is registered with relatives of the house owner. A strange explosion at a store in San Francisco was next followed by an even stranger crow assault near Alcatraz which then was surpassed by a sandstorm and a few meteorites in a few museums.


End file.
